Fico
Fico is one of the characters of Doki and Friends. Background Unlike Gabi, who is a skilled and careful sportsman, Fico is a bit uncoordinated and a lot more likely to get distracted. He might forget that he's supposed to be rock climbing, and start swinging from the safety rope, just for fun! Where Gabi is competitive and doesn't mind rules, Fico only cares about getting that 'whoosh' feeling. Which is why he often ends up in some kind of slapstick trouble, needing to be rescued. Fortunately, Fico has a great sense of humor - even when the joke's on him! He thinks everything is funny. All of Doki's jokes crack him up. Gabi's bullheadedness makes him giggle. And the look on Anabella's face when she tried Oto's homemade kimchee? He nearly laughed his goggles off! From time to time, Fico might play a harmless prank, with no malice intended. But Fico's not very intuitive when it comes to others' feelings, and sometimes his friends have to speak up and let him (and the viewers) know when enough is enough. Fico and Doki are both six, and share a similar sense of humor and an impulsive streak - but Fico is just amped up 10 or 12 notches. While Doki is quick to act, Fico is even quicker. Doki rushes into things to satisfy his quest for knowledge, while Fico rushes into things for fun, or simply because he didn't stick around long enough to hear Gabi's warning! With such a big personality and a need to be heard, it's no surprise that Fico's other passion is MUSIC. Of the team, he'd be the first one banging on the Taiko drums in Japan, or wailing away on a harmonica in the deep South. And at the drop of a hat he'll sing a little song, just for the fun of it! Not a full-on production number, of course - just a little ditty when he can't resist a rhythm he hears, or a rhyme that occurs to him. He hears music in everything - it's just part of how he expresses himself. Personality Fico is a joyful, hyperactive whirlwind with a loud voice and an appetite for fun. He is the 'wild card' of the group - his friends never know what to expect from this giddy guy. Where Doki loves to explore, Fico just wants to go, GO, GO!!! He has an unquenchable need for speed, and whether he's careening down a luge track in Scandinavia, or catching an epic wave in Hawaii, Fico is always on the move. His passion is SPORTS and GAMES, and you can be sure his backpack is stocked with safety gear at all times, just in case he gets the chance to do something, y'know - extreme. And with all this healthy activity comes a healthy appetite - so Fico's really glad that Oto is such an amazing cook! Trivia * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Males Category:Otters Category:HEROES Category:Seven Guardians of Light